


Анекдоты из жизни Алхимиков

by LazyRay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay





	Анекдоты из жизни Алхимиков

\- Заходите на огонек, - сердечно приглашал Мустанг и очень обижался, когда никто не приходил.   
  
  
\----------------  
  
  
Однажды его терпение должно было лопнуть.  
\- Хватит! – Эдвард швырнул на стол Мустанга кипу бумаг. – Как хотите, полковник, но выслушивать ваши нотации я больше не намерен! Вот вам мой отчет, а что в него не вошло, вы и так прекрасно знаете! Можете делать выговоры или штрафовать меня сколько вам угодно, но с меня хватит!  
Полковник опешил, но быстро пришел в себя и нехорошо улыбнулся...  
Через две недели братья Элрики снова уезжали по очередному следу неуловимого Камня. Зайцами, так как денег не было даже на билет: все ушло на штрафы. Но Элрики (а точнее Эдвард) готовы были заплатить и больше, если это позволяло им не являться к полковнику. Растянувшись на подрагивающей теплой крыше вагона, Эдвард мечтательно глядел в небо и чуть слышно напевал под нос. Он был счастлив: за целых две недели пребывания в столице он ни разу не видел и не слышал Мустанга!   
  
  
\----------------  
  
  
Сокровенная мечта Эда по отношению к Мустангу: на одну ладонь положить, а другой прихлопнуть!


End file.
